This invention relates to the area of jet technology, primarily to liquid/gas ejector devices used for the creation of vacuum.
From prior level of technology, liquid/gas ejector devices, containing and active nozzle, receiving chamber, mixing chamber, diffuser and jets, delivering active and passive media are known (see, for instance: R. P. Shurnsky "Vacuum apparatuses and devices," M., Mashgiz, 1963, p. 476-477).
The drawback of the known ejector devices is the comparatively low coefficient of efficiency. This narrows down the area of applicability of these devices.
The closest analogy, selected by the authors as the prototype of this invention, is the liquid/gas ejector device, containing an active nozzle and a mixing chamber with diffuser. The optimal ratio of the sizes of the mixing chamber and the active nozzle shall be determined from a calculated expression, depending on the ratio of the drop of pressure in the mixture of media and the active liquid medium (see. for instance, the book of Sokolov E. Ya. et al. "Ejector devices", M., Energiya, 1970, p. 209)
Performed tests proved that the ejector devices described above do not provide for the needs in ejector devices. For instance, in the processing of hydrocarbon raw materials, productivity and depth of vacuum, is characterized by comparatively big energy losses in the process of the mixture of media in the ejector device.